jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Ewokese
Woerterbuch Kann ich die Woerterliste mit Uebersetzungen der Seite http://www.completewermosguide.com/ewokese.html einfach uebersetzen (die Englische Uebersetzung meine ich) und in den Artikel einfuegen, wenn ich diese Seite als Weblink angebe? Ich meine, da kann man ja nicht viel umschreiben. ddie Wookieepedia hat das auch so gemacht. Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 19:25, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :Legal note: Star Wars belongs to like George Lucas and stuff so it's like copyrighted by him or something. The Complete Wermo's Guide to Huttese and Other Star Wars Languages and Star Wars Living are my creations. Please acknowledge the Star Wars code of ethics by not copying and pasting large chunks of information from my site to your own. Please credit me and link to me if you do use information from my site. Lesen und so... --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:34, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Das heisst? In Englisch bin ich nicht grad sehr gut. Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 19:45, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::not copying and pasting large chunks of information from my site = "keine grossen Stücke von meiner Seite kopieren" Pandora Diskussion · Admin 19:54, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Zaehlt der Abschnitt Ewokese - Basic Dictonary (oder so) zu einem grossen Stueck, oder zu einem eher kleineren Stueck (ich meine die Wookieepedia und andere Sprachen machen dies auch so). Gruesse B1-Kampfdroide 19:57, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) :::::Er verbietet es nicht, er sagt nur, dass er es nicht gut findet, und man soll ihm dann wenigstens erwähnen, wenn man das macht. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 20:01, 31. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ist das überhaupt eine offizelle Quelle? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 12:52, 1. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::1. Es ist von George Lucas, das heißt es ist offiziell. 2. Wenn, wie im Artikel erwähnt, diese Sprache in echt existiert, dann sind wohl auch Übersetzungen von inoffiziellen Quellen offiziell (es seidem, die Wörter der Sprache wurden beibehalten, haben jedoch eine andere Bedeutung bekommen) Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:22, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Da steht nirgends, dass es von Herrn Lucas ist, sondern eher, dass er es sich selber ausgedacht hat. -.- --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 16:23, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Das versteh ich jetzt nicht ganz? Das er es sich selber ausgedacht hat? Bitte um Aufklährung B1-Kampfdroide 16:36, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Autor der Seite hat sich die Vokabeln selbst ausgedacht, nicht G.L. Da steht ja auch nur, dass Star Wars von George Lucas kommt, nicht diese Seite. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:42, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Warum benutzen es anderssprachige SWWikis dan auch als Quelle? Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:44, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was weis denn ich, warum die Polen das machen. Auf jeden Fall ist das gemäß unserer Richtlinien keine kanonische Quelle. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 16:50, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::Auch die Wookieepedia macht das so. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 16:52, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :WP ist auch keine Quelle Master Revan 16:54, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn man sich die Seite durchliest, stehen gaaaanz unten, die Quellen, die er verwendet zu haben behauptet. Die Seite an sich ist demnach keine Quelle (weil Fan), bei den angegebenen Quellen könnte es sich aber durchaus um Quellen handeln. Pandora Diskussion · Admin 16:58, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich glaube die haben das aus den Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide, was auch der Autor der Website als seine (Haupt)-Quelle angibt. Damit ist klar, dass die Listen übereinstimmen. Dennoch ist dann nur das Guide eine Quelle, nicht die Website. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:06, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hier wird nicht der Inhalt von Quellen 1:1 gepostet. Beispiele sind in Ordnung, wenn sie aus der wirklichen Quelle und nicht von irgendwelchen ominösen Webseiten stammen. 17:39, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::OK, könnte ich dann aber auf diese Programm verlinken: http://galacticphrasebook.mrklingon.org/ Es übersetzt eglische Wörter in verschiedene SW-Sprachen. Die Übersetzungen sind (Ich habe ein paar Wörter mit der Ewokeseübersetzung aus der Wookieepeia getestet, die wirklich aus diesem Galactic Phrasebook stammt) meineswissens auch offiziell. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 17:44, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Wenn du das Phrase Book nicht selbst besitzt, wirst du nichts dergleichen hier posten. 17:44, 3. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Ewokese vs Ewenkische Sprache Also, ich bitte um eine Quelle. Ist die Sprache was diese Ewoks sprechen, wirklich diese Sprache hier: http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ewenkische_Sprache ? Denn keine internetseite bestätigt dies. Und da sowieso die meisten sagen, George Lucas hat sich das selber ausgedacht, sollten wir nichts durcheinander bringen. Leider funktioniert die Vorlage nicht! Was ist lost mit der Seite? Hijo de tenerife 00:00, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC)hijo de tenerife :Laut Aussage des Sound-Designers Ben Burtt soll die Ewok-Sprache Anklänge an das Kalmückische besitzen. Die Gründe kann man hier nachlesen: wikipedia:Ewokese#Concept_and_creation. Aber du hast recht, das sind zwei ganz verschiedene Sprachfamilien, die altaische (Ewenkisch) und die mongolische (Kalmückisch). Danke für den Hinweis und das Löschen der Falschinformation. Flusswelt 02:00, 3. Mär. 2012 (UTC)